totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W rytm muzyki
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 6 Chris W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Żyrafy świętowały swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo. Courtney zgubiła swojego palmtopa, ale Duncan oddał jej go za namową Geoffa. Wyzwanie było krótkie. Zawodnicy musieli wypłynąć na otwarte morze i zatopić łódkę drużyny przeciwnej. Słonie prawie by wygrały, ale Courtney niechcący doprowadziła do przegranej. Ostatecznie wyleciał DJ, który dzięki Courtney miał lekko obitą twarz (Śmiech) dobra. Wściekłe Żyrafy odnalazły Ezekiela, a raczej to Ezekiel odnalazł ich. Coś czuję, że ten koleś będzie miał kłopoty. Chcecie się przekonać. Oglądajcie Totalna Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Chatka Pokój Dziewczyn Gwen próbuje otworzyć szufladę, w której schowała pamiętnik jednak bez skutecznie. Gwen No co jest? (szarpie z całej siły) Do pokoju wchodzi Cody Cody Hej Gwen Gwen Cześć Cody Cody Coś się stało? Gwen Nie mogę otworzyć szuflady. Schowałam w niej pamiętnik Cody Odsuń się. Ja się tym zajmę Cody otworzył szufladę znajdującą się wyżej. okazało się, że blokowało ją opakowanie po płycie CD. Cody wyjął opakowanie i otworzył niższą szufladę Cody I już gotowe Gwen Dzięki Cody Drobiazg. Mój wujek jest stolarzem. (PZ Cody) W ostatnim sezonie bardzo się zbliżyłem do Gwen. Cieszę się, że nie ma tu Sierry. Ale nie rozumiem jednego... Cody Czemu zadajesz się z Courtney? Nie widzisz, że ona chce Cie oszukać? Gwen Nie sądzę. To dobra dziewczyna. Cody Ja tam swoje wiem. Moim zdaniem Courtney spiskuje przeciwko Tobie Gwen Z kim Cody Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Ale dam Ci radę Gwen. Uważaj na tę dziewczynę, bo będziesz miała kłopoty Gwen Dziękuje Cody, że się o mnie troszczysz. Postaram się mieć ją na oku. Willa Salon Duncan, Geoff, Justin i Leshawna grają w pokera Geoff Biorę dwie Duncan I co macie? Leshawna Jedna para. króle Duncan Ja parę asów. Geoff To jeszcze nic. Dwie pary ósemki i damy Leshawna A ty Justin Justin Hej to nie fair. Oszukiwaliście. Duncan Pokaż no te karty. Hmm para trójek. Odpadasz. Justin Dobra wiecie co. Mam gdzieś tą durną grę. Idę pod prysznic Stołówka Beth, Cody i Owen siedzą przy jednym stole, a reszta przy drugim. Cody Chyba zwymiotuje. Chef Coś ci nie pasuje? Cody Nie Szefie jest pyszne. Owen Święte słowa stary. Cody Owen, Beth musimy pogadać. Owen O jedzeniu? Cody Nie. O Courtney. No wiecie, chodzi mi o to, że ona się za bardzo rządzi. Co wy na to żeby ją wywalić? Owen Ziom. wchodzę w to. Ona mnie dwukrotnie wykopała z drugiego sezonu. Ale Beth zadała jej ostateczny cios Beth No sama nie wiem. Trzy głosy to trochę za mało Cody Już nad tym pracuję Courtney z sąsiedniego stolika podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę (PZ Courtney) Chcą mnie wywalić. Jeszcze czego! Zaraz się przekonamy kto wyleci. Cody łódka przegranych czeka. Na zewnątrz przed stołówką Cody wygląda jak by miał zaraz puścić pawia Cody Co to było w tym śniadaniu. Wiem, że Szef ogólnie nie potrafi gotować, ale dziś przeszedł samego siebie. Chris (megafon) Cisza! Chris Cody skoro już tak się palisz do rozmowy, może powiesz na czym polega dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Cody (Zbiera mu się na wymioty) Zaraz wracam (uciekł do lasu gdzie puścił pawia) (PZ Cody) Szefie coś ty do tego dosypał? (PZ Courtney) Haha. Będę szczera. To nie szef dosypał to coś tylko ja. (wyciąga z kieszeni środek na przeczyszczenie). Środek na przecz, wystarczy odrobina, żeby Cody z haftował swoje wnętrzności. W takim stanie biedak nie będzie mógł brać udziału w wyzwaniu i wyleci. Chris Cody. Wszystko w porządku? Do Codyego podchodzi Szef przebrany za pielęgniarkę, który kładzie Codyego na noszach. Cody Szefie coś ty do tego dosypał Chef Ja nic. Moje jedzenie i bez tego jest trujące. Chris Dobra skoro Cody nie może grać to wprowadzę nową zasadę. Jeśli przegrają słonie Cody będzie mógł jednogłośnie wybrać osobę, która pojedzie do domu Courtney Co? Chris Dobrze słyszałaś. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie miało polegać na stworzeniu zespołu muzycznego i nagraniu jakiegoś przeboju w stylu Dance. Ale z nieoczekiwanych względów muszę je zmienić. Musicie znaleźć osobę, która próbowała otruć Codyego. Courtney Ale i tak nie będzie wiadomo kto to zrobił Chris Czyż by? A chcesz się przekonać co potrafi nowoczesny sprzęt do nagrywania video? Chris 3...2...1 START Stołówka Żyrafy poszły do stołówki by sprawdzić ślady Leshawna To proste. Ze szpitala dowiemy się czym się zatruł Cody, potem znajdziemy opakowanie tego czegoś i porównamy odciski palców. Duncan Nie głupie Geoff AHA! Ezekiel Co znalazłeś? Geoff Nie wiem, ale nie dawno był używany Justin Pokaż Justin powąchał zawartość Justin To środek na przeczyszczenie. Leshawna Czyli, że Cody mógł się tym otruć. Pytanie tylko kto to zrobił Duncan Ja nie. Geoff. na pewno też nie. A Ezekiel i Justin są za głupi Leshawna Ty też nie jesteś zbyt mądry. Tak się składa, że wtedy w tej stołówce były tylko słonie więc musiał to zrobić ktoś od nich. Duncan Tak chyba nawet wiem kto za tym stoi (PZ Duncan) Przecież wiadomo, że to Courtney. A skoro Cody będzie miał prawo wyboru kogo wyeliminować to ją wywali. Nie żebym się przejmował. Muszę coś z tym zrobić Leshawna Tak. Więc kto to może być Duncan Nie wiem Justin Mówiłeś, że wiesz Duncan Zdawało mi się (PZ Duncan) I co ja mam zrobić. Jak powiem im kto za tym stoi. wygramy i Cody na pewno wykopie Courtney. A jak nie to oni wcześniej czy później się domyślą i powiedzą o tym Chrisowi. Muszę ich jakoś zatrzymać Justin Co Wy na to by zrobić kolejną partyjkę w pokera? Duncan Pewnie mamy sporo czasu. Leshawna Nie Duncan nie mamy Geoff Ziomy znalazłem tu jeszcze coś. Duncan Co znalazłeś stary? Geoff Książkę kucharską Szefa Hutcheta. Amfiteatr Gwen Więc kto mógł to zrobić? Owen Myślę, że powinniśmy poszukać w stołówce Gwen Wiesz Owen. Ty się rozejrzyj w stołówce, a ja pogadam z Courtney. kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Courtney Myśl Courtney myśl co ja mam zrobić? Gwen Courtney! Courtney, na widok Gwen uciekła (PZ Courtney) Może po prostu się przyznam to nie wylecę Courtney Chris Chris Tak Courtney Wiesz ja muszę się do czegoś przyznać. To ja dodałam Codyemu do śniadania ten środek na przeczyszczenie Chris CO!? Stołówka Geoff Patrzcie ziomy. Szczerze to te przepisy nie wyglądają aż tak bardzo źle. Ale pewnie trzyma je dla siebie. Duncan Coś Ci powiem stary. Na planie jedliśmy zdrowe żarcie gotowane przez Szefa Huchteta, ale jak się potem okazało to zasługa DJ'a Chris (megafon) Koniec wyzwania. Wszyscy pod Amfiteatr. Amfiteatr Courtney stoi przerażona obok Szefa. Chris spaceruje w te i z powrotem Chris Courtney Courtney Courtney. czy ty wiesz do czego mogłaś doprowadzić!? CO!? Cody i tak już wyszedł ze szpitala i jest na wyspie. Muszę Ci coś teraz powiedzieć Courtney. Courtney przełknęła ślinę Chris To...było...WDECHOWE. Haha kolo o mało nie puścił pawia na Szefa Chef Daruj sobie. Chris Ogłaszam, że Milczące Słonie wygrywają Słonie Okrzyk radości Duncan Uff Leshawna Ty się cieszysz? Duncan Nie. Jestem zadowolony, że zagadka się rozwiązała (PZ Duncan) Żebyśmy się zrozumieli. Nie cieszyłem się, że Courtney nie wyleci, tylko z powodu rozwiązania zagadki. (przybliżył twarz do kamery) JASNE!? Ceremonia Chris Witam was na 4 ceremonii eliminacji. Kto Dziś odpadnie. Bezpieczni są Geoff, Leshawna i Justin łapcie pianki. Duncan przekonałeś drużynę, że wiesz kto stoi za zbrodnią, a potem nagle zmieniłeś zdanie. Czy ta wyspa nie obudziła w tobie wspomnień? Ezekiel ciągle włóczysz się nie wiadomo gdzie. A ostatnia pianka jest dla . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Duncana. Ezekiel odpadasz. Chris Szefie Chef wrzucił Ezekiela do łodzi Chris To by było na tyle Chcecie wiedzieć co się wydarzy w następnych odcinkach. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Trent pojawił się lecz się nie odezwał. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Cody, Courtney i Duncan. *W tym odcinku całkowicie rozpada się sojusz Courtney, po tym jak Beth ją zdradziła i przeszła do innego sojuszu, a Gwen dowiaduje się, że Courtney otruła jej przyjaciela. **Powstaje jednak w tym odcinku sojusz Cody'ego w składzie Beth, Cody i Owen. *Jest to pierwszy raz, gdzie Chris pozwala poszkodowanemu wybrać osobę do eliminacji, choć tak nie było gdyż ich drużyna wygrała. *DJ i Sierra zostają wspomniani, lecz się nie pojawiają. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Szef wrzuca zawodnika do łódki przegranych. *Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym ktoś poniósł uszczerbek na zdrowiu. W tym przypadku Cody zostaje otruty. **Poprzednio w Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, DJ i Ezekiel zostają poturbowani, gdy Courtney i Duncan walą nimi w łódki. *Wypowiedź Cody'ego "Szefie, coś Ty do tego dosypał" pojawia się dwa razy. Raz w pokoju zwierzeń, a raz jako pytanie oficjalne. *Po raz pierwszy ktoś puszcza pawia. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek od Złość piękności szkodzi, w którym Milczące Słonie wygrywają. A zarazem trzeci w których Courtney przyczynia się do zwycięstwa. Pozostałe to Powrót (wraz z Beth) i Złość piękności szkodzi. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa